Aku bukan pelangi
by A'Velha Senhora
Summary: Menunggu dan menunggu lagi. Ini kedua kalinya ia menunggu. Ia mearasa penat, ia benar-benar benci perasaan ini, tapi kesabaran ini ada batasnya. Maaf, Ia bukan pelangi ...


**Aku bukan pelangi.**

 **Heirs bukan punya saya, sumpah.**

 **Warning : Gak layak dipublish.**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy it, please ...**

Bersandar dikursi kayunya, seorang pria berkulit pucat hanya mampu tersenyum saat istirahat siang ... kehidupan ini memang sangat membosankan. Ia hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja makannya seraya menatap malas santapan mahal nan lezat didepannya. Pria itu seakan mencoba berbaur dengan alam dan menekan hawa kehidupannya membuat dirinya terasingkan oleh hiruk-piruk keramaian di kantin sekolah. Gerakan tubuhnya minim seolah mencoba tuk seperti benda mati yang memang sengaja, ingin tuk diabaikan.

Aura dingin yang mendominasi pria itu sudah cukup mengisyaratkan kalau ia tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

Well, itu semua terjadi kala onyxnya mendapati pria bernama Kim-Tan yang kini sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis pujaannya, Cha-eun-sang ... dengan kelakuan yang sangat mesra dimatanya.

Entahlah, walau pemandangan itu sudah tak asing lagi buatnya, tetap saja ia merasa sakit jika melihat hal tersebut. Sudah sebulan sejak Cha eun sang resmi jadian dengan Tan. Tapi dalam kurun sebulan itu, tetap saja ia tak mampu untuk membiasakan diri dengan pemandangan yang sudah sering terjadi itu.

Dengan wajah muak, ia pun melempar sendok makan kedalam piringnya yang isinya secuil pun belum ia cicipi. Sedikitnya, nafsu makanya lenyap setelah melihat hal tersebut.

"Hhh, sekolah ini memang benar-benar buruk, seharusnya ada peraturan dilarang pacaran disekolah. Bagaimana korea mau maju jika norma yang berlangku sangat longgar akan ketegasan." Dengusnya malas, pria itu pun mulai bergerak menjauh dari kerumunan manusia yang dianggapnya tak lebih dari sekedar figuran yang tak berharga.

Dengan kepala terangkat, ia pun mulai berjalan dikoridor sekolah seorang diri. Tak memperdulikan interaksi luar yang membuat kupingnya pengang karena ia tak suka keramaian. Kini ia hanya berpikir untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk suasana hatinya, keteduhan dan ketenangan. Namun sebelum mencapai tujuannya, sebuah kecelakaan kecil pun menarik perhatiannya.

"Wah-wah... apa-apaan mereka ?"Gumamnya santai, Dengan gerakan pelan, ia pun mulai berbelok menghampiri sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Sementara itu ...

"Hei!Kalau jalan itu pakai mata, kau taruh dimana matamu sehingga bisa-bisanya kau menabrakku dan membuat minumanku menumpahi seragamku ini?" Bentak seorang wanita dengan gaya arrogantnya, kepada wanita yang tadi menabraknya.

"Cepat minta maaf !"

Mendengar itu, wanita yang menabrak tadi hanya memutar bola matanya."Bukankah tadi kalian yang menabrakku duluan, jadi sebenarnya siapa disini yang harusnya minta maaf, sih ?"Ujar wanita itu datar. Tak merasa gentar walau orang yang menabraknya membawa dua pengawal yang kini sedang menatapnya nyalang.

Wanita yang menabraknya tadi pun mulai geram, tak terima kalau ia yang kini disalahkan. Ia pun mendesis kesal,"Hei, Rachel!" kau ini menyebalkan, ya. Kenapa mulutmu itu sulit sekali mengucapkan kata maaf, sih ?"

"Aku akan minta maaf, jika itu memang kesalahanku. Tapi bukankah yang barusan itu kesalahanmu ? Jadi, untuk apa aku minta maaf ..."Gumamnya tak peduli sambil menyeringai menghina."Itu sangat merepotkan tau ..."

Mendengar itu, wanita itu pun semakin kesal. Amarahnya sudah sampai puncaknya karena merasa ia telah kalah bicara saat itu. Memang benar sih, kan' tadi yang menabrak duluan mereka. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini?

Perlahan Rachel pun mulai berjalan mengacuhkannya, melewatinya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Namun sebelum ia berlalu lebih jauh, seonggok tangan pun dengan cepat meraih bahu kanannya kasar.

"Hei brengsek, jangan pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja, ya." Teriak wanita itu sambil meperkuat cengkraman tangannya di bahu Rachel dan membuat Rachel sedikit memekik kesakitan. "Ugh ... ap-"

"Jangan kira karena kau kaya kau jadi bisa berbuat seenaknya saja, ya."Ujar wanita itu memotong ucapan Rachel dengan tatapan menyala,"Kau tahu, sekarang perusahaan Ayahku sudah berkembang pesat semenjak seseorang pengusaha konglomerat menginvestasikan sahamnya kepada Ayahku. Aku sudah menahan diriku selama ini karena berita Ibumu akan menikah dengan Ayah Yong do. Tapi kenyataannya gagal, kan...? jadi, sekarang mungkin akulah wanita terkaya di Sekolah ini,"Wanita itu tersenyum bangga, "jadi sebaiknya kau meminta maaf sebelum ku pailitkan Butik sampah Ibumu dan memaksamu harus mengemis di gorong-gorong kota."Serunya murka. Wanita bernama Rachel itu pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman kasar dilengannya.

Rachel terdesak, hukum alam disekolah ini memang kejam. Yang kaya adalah yang berkuasa. Ia sadar satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah diam dan berdoa semoga seseorang datang menolongnya, ya, sepertinya doa yang Rachel hikmatkan membuahkan hasil. Karena tanpa terduga seseorang pun datang menepis tangan wanita itu dan menarik Rachel bersamanya. Pria itu datang dengan senyuman setan yang terpampang mantap diwajahnya.

Membuat semua tatapan membelalak tertuju kearahnya karena kedatangannya yang layaknya pahlawan datang kesiangan.

"Wah ... kalian ini berisik sekali, ya?"Ujar pria itu sambil menggeleng sok prihatin.

"E-Eh ?" Rachel menautkan alisnya.

"Yo-Yong do ?" Wanita yang mengancam Rachel membulatkan matanya.

Koridor kelas pun mendadak ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang sepertinya tertarik melihat perselisihan tersebut. Apalagi kedatangan Yong-do yang tiba-tiba menolong Rachel dan meraihnya kedekapannya.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Rachel kecil-ku sering dapat masalah, ya ..." Gumamnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut. Yah, itu juga kalau mereka tak sadar kalau sebenarnya senyum itu bukan buat menggoda. Jika orang itu peka, ia pasti sadar kalau dalam senyum mempesona itu terdapat sebuah kepicikan tiada tara. Ketiga wanita yang tadi mengancam Rachel pun mendadak gugup, kearoganan mereka seakan lenyap hingga keakar-akarnya hanya dengan menatap kilatan bengis di mata elang Yong-do yang kini sedang menatap bengis kearah mereka.

Sementara Rachel?

Tentu saja dia langsung terlonjak tak percaya, keningnya mengkerut bingung, ia merasa kalau sepertinya pendengarannya sedang mengalami gangguan.

'Apa katanya? Rachel kecil-ku ... yang benar saja.'

"Hhh, sepertinya aku memang kurang perhatian kepadamu akhir-akhir ini, ya." Ujarnya lagi sambil memandang lembut Rachel, seolah ia benar-benar cemas saat itu.

"Jadi …" Rachel mendongkak perlahan untuk menemukan Yong do yang kini sedang mengerling kearahnya. Postur tubuh Yong do yang jangkung itu membuat Rachel merasakan jelas terpaan nafas Yong Do yang amat memabukan. Tanpa sadar jantungnya pun mulai berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berpikir akan ada kejadian romantis setelahnya, sepertinya Rachel harus membuangnya jauh-jauh karena sesaat kemudian Yong Do pun berkata dengan entengnya.

"Adik, apa kau tak apa-apa ?"

'A-Adik ?'

Rachel pun sukses melongo, debaran jantungnya pun langsung kembali normal seketika itu juga. Sebenarnya apa sih mau Yong do? Rachel bersumpah akan memukulnya jika ia berani melakukan hal itu lagi kepadanya…

Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika para murid tahu ia sempat _speechless_ akan ucapan Yong do … apa lagi saat ia bilang 'Rachel kecilku', Guhh, benar-benar …

Tapi ... yang Rachel bingung, sebenarnya Yong do itu bodoh atau apa, sejak kapan di Kartu keluarga ia menjadi adiknya. Melihat ketidak mengertian di mata Rachel, Yong do pun langsung menginjak kakinya sambil berbisik pelan."Bersinetronlah sebentar, ini tak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak melakukannya dengan baik ..."

Rachel pun hanya tersenyum malas, sambil ber'oh'ria dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak apa, Kak ..." Gumam Rachel lirih pura-pura sedih kayak bayi minta dikasihani. Sementara Yong do pun langsung men-death glare ketiga wanita itu, tak main-main.

Melihat hal itu, Wanita yang tadi mengancam Rachel pun menelan ludahnya sadar kalau kini ia sedang dalam masalah karena harus berurusan dengan mahluk kedua yang paling disegani di Sekolah ini, setelah Tan tentunya. Tapi yang membuat mereka bingung adalah, kenapa Yong do datang membantu Rachel, padahal kabar menyatakan kalau hubungan keduanya sedang buruk akibat batalnya pertunangan antara Ayah Yong do dengan Ibu Rachel.

"Yong do, se-sebenarnya ka-kami ... tadi-"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak alasan... aku sudah melihat semuanya. Jadi, sebelum aku melakukan hal yang gila, pergilah dari hadapanku jauh-jauh ..."Seru Yong do datar, dengan gelagat terburu ketiga wanita itu pun berjalan mundur sebelum berbalik dan berlari memunggungi Yong do yang hanya menatap bosan kearah mereka. Sementara Rachel ?

Entahlah, sejak kedatangan Yong do menolongnya, matanya tak bisa lepas dari Yong do.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yong Do menolongnya, Yong Do memang acap kali menolong Rachel baik langsung maupun secara tak langsung. Namun kali ini, ada yang aneh di benaknya ketika melihat paras Yong do sedekat ini.

Mata itu …

Entahlah, yang pasti sekarang Rachel merasa kalau Yong Do seperti cahaya yang meneranginya, namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah ...

ada sebuah kekosongan dalam cahaya itu ...

itu jelas tersirat lewat kilatan kosong di Onyx kelamnya ...

OOOoooOOO

Setelah mereka hilang dari pandangan, Yong do pun langsung melepas pandangannya kesekeliling. Menatap tajam kesetiap orang yang baru saja menontoninya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, huh? Belum pernah lihat orang bertengkar, ya?"Tanya Yong do seraya tersenyum miring. Semua murid yang menyimak kejadian tadi pun langsung pura-pura tidak dengar dan kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Setelah Yong do memastikan orang-orang sudah tak lagi memperhatikannya, Yong do pun langsung menyingkirkan lengannya dari pundak Rachel, bekas bersandiwara tadi.

"Hhh, akhirnya para sampah itu pergi …" Gumamnya pelan sambil berbalik meninggalkan Rachel, namun sebelum ia pergi sebuah suara pun kembali memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yong do …"Rachel berkicau dengan nada sarkastik. "atau harus kupanggil Kak Yong do?" Rachel menyeringai mengejek.

Yong do pun berhenti dan mendelik tipis kearah Rachel sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hhh … apa lagi Nona Yoo, bukankah semua sudah selesai, hentikan akting bodohmu itu."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Kenapa kau menolongku terus? Kau tahu tidak, pertolonganmu itu membuatku tak nyaman, tahu !" Rachel bersungut. Yong do mendesah malas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal, bersumpah demi apapun Yong Do berani bertaruh kalau ia seharusnya tadi mengacuhkan Rachel dan tidak menolongnya. Lihat akibatnya ... terperangkap dengan seorang cerewet yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh.

Sungguh wanita yang tak tahu cara berterima kasih ...

"Kau ini benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun, ya?" sudah ditolong masih saja banyak bicara …"

"Justru itu, karena kau telah banyak menolongku, aku jadi yang tak enak padamu."Sahut Rachel sengit. Yong do pun hanya mampu mendesah berat sambil berbalik menghadap Rachel. Sesaat ia memasukan sebelah tangan kesaku celananya, sambil menguap bosan.

"Hoaam, Langsung saja lah, aku sibuk."

"Sibuk mencari tempat untuk tidur?"

"Ayolah, waktu adalah uang ... kenapa kau ini tidak bisa sedikit saja memahamiku." Gumam Yongdo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk matanya yang memerah seperti orang kurang tidur.

"Izinkan aku membalasnya." Tukasnya do menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Membalas ?"

"Membalas kebaikanmu!"

Tiba-tiba angin pun berhembus, menyisir pelan pori-pori kulit kedua mahluk itu. Sejenak keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam kesunyian yang terbentuk dari ikatan yang terjalin dalam aura chemistry yang kedua orang itu keluarkan. Mengabaikan siswa-siswa lain yang hilir mudik bagai gosokan.

"Wah-wah ... sejak kapan adikku jadi suka membalas budi seperti ini. Ayolah jangan membuatku salah sangka Nona Yoo!"

"Apa wajahku ini tak meyakinkan, Hah !" kali ini aku serius tahu !"

Hening, hingga akhirnya Yong Do terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali bergumam dengan kelirihan nyaris seperti bisikan …

"Kau tahu aku segila apa kan? Apa kau yakin ingin membayar kebaikanku ini, Nona Yoo?"

"Aku tak suka berhutang, kau tahu itukan?" Rachel mendumel dengan wajah tersinggung. Sesaat Yong do kembali menoleh menatapnya, mencari keseriusan dalam sorot mata Rachel yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya. Hingga tiba-tiba tanpa terasa sudut bibirnya pun terangkat tanpa disadarinya.

"Jam 10 malam … di Kedai Mie Haneul. Datanglah …"Tukasnya seraya berjalan pergi. Rachel pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan terlambat … karena aku akan _pergi meninggalkanmu_ kalau itu terjadi."

"Kupastikan tidak terlambat, Yong Do!" Teriaknya pasti. Yahh … itukan tadi karena pada akhirnya untaian kalimat tadi hanyalah akan menjadi sebuah kata yang dapat ditemukan di lembaran kamus.

'Ku harap kau dapat memegang janjimu … Rachel.'

 _ **11.00 pm**_

Segelintir angin menghempasi tubuhku, membuatku berpikir siapa aku ini. Aku ini seperti anak bodoh yang iri kepada bumi yang selalu diterangi bulan dan matahari. Saling mengisi tanpa kekosongan disegala sisi.

Tautan musik yang terngiang pun tak membuat sedikitpun ku riang. Menunggu dan kembali menunggu, apa sebenarnya dari awal aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menunggu ?

Seperti anak anjing yang ditinggalkan majikan dan tak diberi makan dalam sebulan, sungguh aku tak menginginkan perhatian, hanya saja …

Tolong berikan aku kepastian …

Dimana hati ini akan melakukan pendaratan …

Kapan perasaan ini dapat terobatkan …

Akankah akukan terus diterpa percobaan …

Beri aku kelonggaran …

Kau dengar aku, Tuhan …

Aku menunduk pelan, aku sadar aku telah menunggu kelamaan. Sekarang aku yakinkan kalau Rachel tak akan datang.

Aku pun mendelik kekanan tembok yang berdempetan dengan lengan. Menajamkan pandangan untuk menemukan tulisan yang bertuliskan dari spidol berwarna kemerahan. Yang berbunyi …

'Apa kau baik-baik saja Yong do …'

Aku terkekeh pelan, mengabaikan tatapan para pengunjung restoran yang mulai memangdangku heran. 'Mungkinkah semua ini adalah balasan?'

'Ibu, apa ini karma yang kau berikan karena aku telah membuatmu menunggu.'

Mataku pun perlahan terasa sakit, wah ... apa disini ada boss pemiliknya, aku ingin melakukan complain, kenapa mataku terasa perih, apa ada yang menebar bawang merah disini …

Ahh … sepertinya udara malam telah membuat otakku sedikit bergeser. Apa kalian pikir aku menangis, hhaah … aku ini bukan manusia cengeng. Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi dari tempat ini. Mataku mulai tak bersahabat semenjak tengah malam semakin dekat.

"Mungkin tidur bisa membuatku lebih baik."

Setelah membayar minuman, aku pun segera melenggang mencari pintu keluar. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah … tak ingin satu orangpun melihat raut wajahku saat ini. Ahh … ternyata tak punya teman itu ada bagusnya juga …

Berkelana tanpa tujuan diselip-selip keramaian, berjalan dibahu jalan dengan udara sebagai teman dan bulan yang bersinar terang, tak ada yang memperhatikan, diabaikan. Inilah yang kuinginkan … hingga sebuah pemandangan kembali membuatku mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi aku salah pilihan … seseorang yang lagi-lagi membuatku menunggu … Dulu Cha eun Sang sekarang Yoo Rachel ?

'Kenapa setiap wanita yang kukenal selalu membuatku harus menunggu, apa mereka dengan mudahnya melupakanku.' Batinnya miris.

Hahaha … kini aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar

Menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong dalam lamunan …

Membuat sarafku rentan akan suara luar yang mengganggu pendengaran …

Hingga tanpa sadar … aku pun merasa melayang saat kuputar kepalaku kembali kejalan …

Ahh … sepertinya ada kendaraan yang perlahan menghampiriku kencang.

Tiiiiiiinnnnn …

Buagh …

Raga itu pun terjungkal sebelum menggelinding ke pinggiran pembatas trotoar. Meninggalkan sebuah dentuman keras yang memengkingkan telinga orang disekitar.

Darahpun menetes dengan pelan, membasahi daratan aspal yang tergenangi air hujan yang beberapa minggu silam sempat melanda korea selatan, menciptakan aroma anyir menyengat yang menusuk penciuman, membuat hampir kebanyakan orang menutup hidung dengan telapak tangan.

Namun kusadar, semua sesal kini perlahan memudar. Mungkinkah karena aku mau modar ?

"Yahh,"

' _Setidaknya kini, aku tak akan menunggu lagi. Bukankah begitu… Ibu?'_

.

.

.

"Rachel ? Apa ada yang mengganggumu ?" Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Rachel kala ia melihat Rachel menatap kosong kedepan seperti orang hilang ingatan.

"Rachel ?" Lagi-lagi orang itu memanggilnya, namun ia tetap tak merensponnya. Dengan sedikit membentak Laki-Laki itu pun kembali memanggilnya. Rachel pun menoleh dan setelah itu tersentak dan menjawabnya gagap, belum sepenuhnya ngeh, sepertinya.

"E-eh iya … Lee Hyo-shin?"

"Hhh…"Hyo-shin mendesah, dengan wajah cemas."Kau tak apa?"Tanyanya.

"Ahh ti-tidak."Tukasnya. Sesaat kemudian ia terdiam sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang sepertinya tertinggal dan terlupakan, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman."Aku hanya seperti merasa ada yang tidak beres."

Hyo shin mendekatkan dirinya ke Rachel sambil mengelus pelan punggungnya Rachel, berusaha sedikit menenangkannya."Apa itu?"

Rachel pun berusaha mengingatnya hingga kemudian kepalanya pening dan terasa berat, Rachel pun oleng, hampir saja tubuhnya terbentur kelantai mobil. Untungnya Hyo shin dengan cepat menggapainya.

"Ra-Rachel, se-sebenarnya kau kenapa ?"

"Yo-Yong do."Gumamnya dengan mata membelalak, dia bersungut kesal dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa sepikun ini. Ia lupa kalau malam ini Yong Do menunggunya di Kedai mie. Sungguh ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri … apa yang dia pikirkan ? Ia lupa kalau sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji kepada Hyo-shin untuk kencan nanti malam. Namun saat istirahat ia kembali janji kepada Yong do untuk membalas kebaikannya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena membuat janji dalam kurun waktu yang sama.

Ini gawat benar-benar gawat dan sekarang Rachel menjadi sangat-sangat merasa bersalah …

Dan kenapa ia juga baru ingat itu sekarang ? Ia mulai memaki dirinya sendiri. Kini hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya, 'Maaf Yong Do …'

"Hyo-shin, bisa kau hentikan mobilnya sebentar." Sergahnya cepat, Hyo-shin yang belum ngeh awalnya terdiam karena mendadak ekspresi Rachel berubah drastic. Tapi dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan setelah itu buru-buru menginjak pedal rem mobilnya.

Setelah Hyo-shin menghentikan kendaraanya, Rachel pun langsung keluar dari mobilnya, berlari menjauh melewati trotoar jalan yang mulai sepi akibat malam sudah hamper mencapai batasnya. Rachel terus berlari dan berlari hingga sesaat kemudian Smartphone dikantongnya pun berdering dan memunculkan suatu gambar yang amat memilukan. Sesaat ia mendesisi dalam hati karena disaat seperti ini kenapa Handphonenya berdering, bersumpah untuk memaki siapapun yang menelpon, ia pun langsung saja mengangkatnya, tak sadar kalau yang menelpon adalah Nomor Yong do sendiri.

"Siapa ?"

"Ini Rachel Yoo?"

"Ya, ada apa ?"

"Seorang pemilik Handphone menaruh nomormu dalam panggilan darurat no.1,"Merasa ada keanehan Rachel pun segera berhenti berlari sembari melihat siapa yang menelponnya sekarang. Dan saat itu pulalah kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna.

"Pria ini bernama Yong Do… Ia mengalami kecelakaan parah di Pertigaan La Vedela. Jika kau keluarganya tolonglah datang ke , kami sangat membutuhkan anda untuk mengurus jenazah beliau."

Kaki Rachel pun perlahan mengilu, sendi-sendinya seperti terkena arus listrik tegangan tinggi yang mampu membuatnya mati Rasa.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya …"

Tuut-Tuut-Tuut

Bunyi itu pun menandakan akhir dari perjuangan Rachel dalam menopang tubuhnya yang kini sudah terjatuh dengan lutut mencium bumi. Meninggalkan sebuah rasa bersalah teramat sangat dalam dadanya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi mendadak sekali …

'Apa kata-katamu waktu itu adalah pertanda … Yong Do ?'

Langit pun memerah, angkasa seakan mengeruh. Meneteskan bulir-bulir kecil air yang perlahan terjun bebas dan menumpahi segala apapun yang menyentuhnya.

Menciptakan sebuah ritme nada tidak konsisten yang masuk ke-pendengaran siapa-pun mahluk yang berada di teritorial-nya.

Pandangan Rachel pun mulai mengabur, seiring angin yang menyapu yang mengakibatkan kabut bertebaran diantara deretan jalan.

Hening.

Onyx itu hanya terdiam, spasang iris itu seolah hanya mampu menatap lurus keatas dengan bentuk kelopak yang tampak melayu. Mengabaikan serbuan hujan yang mulai menusuk kesekujur tubuhnya. Hingga, kesunyian itu terusir kala tanpa sadar ia meluncurkan sebuah untaian kata, sekedar berbasa-basi dengan nada yang menyiratkan penyesalan yang mungkin tak akan hilang walau waktu mungkin berganti.

"Bahkan ,,, aku belum sempat berterima kasih, Yong-Do." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

 _Aku memang sabar walau sedikit gila aku ini setia, namun aku bukanlah pelangi. Yang selalu setia menunggu hujan reda dibalik awan hitam yang gelap di angkasa._

~END~

a/n : Yong do X Rachel adalah couple terfaforite gue. Tapi sayang di film mereka tak lebih dari sekedar teman/saudara. Yeah, dan fic ini kubuat sebagai unjuk rasa kenapa Rachel bersama Hyo-shin. Maaf jika jelek, bye-bye …


End file.
